A Walk Down Memory Lane
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Rachel and Ragna go memory visiting down Memory Lane. Well, mostly memories for Ragna. Warning: You will encounter a crying Shinigami and a soft and caring Usagi.


A Walk Down Memory Lane

* * *

A sad tale of remembrance. You know, this shows a more, emotional side of Ragna. Like, he's never cried. The farthest he's gotten was on the VERGE of tears when Nu/Lambda died. Please enjoy!

* * *

Rachel sat in her rose garden silently, the aroma of tea becoming sickening to her nose. She sighed.

'Once again I am struck with boredom. How shall I quench it now?' she sighed, her thoughts trailing away, her mouth unconsciously curving into a sour frown.

Within seconds, her favorite white haired shinigami was there. Her nose scrunched up in disgust, noticing the scent of blood the trailed behind him. His expression was blank.

Not irritated, just blank. She grinned.

"Oh? Is this how this beast shows sadness? Intriguing." he said nothing, his eyes narrowing. she walked up to him.

"Ragna, I want you to come with me. Right now." he silently stretched out his hand, taking hold of her small, delicate one.

'Cold.' she thought. Even though he was wearing a glove, his hand was still cold.

"Valkenhayn, we will be leaving post-haste." she said softly.

* * *

The smell of ashes still lingered in the air.

The sky was a thick, nasty gray.

It sickened her all the time.

He slowly walked over to the pile of ash. He slowly picked up his sister's favorite toy, his gaze locked on tightly to it. He slowly placed it back down to its spot. He then sat next to it, staring at the remains once more, a glazed look in the eyes.

"Let's get going...Rachel..." he mumbled softly. She slowly shook her head.

"No Ragna. There is somewhere else I want to take you."

'There is no longer any need for you to stay silent. Please, let this help you let out all those bottled up emotions.' He stared at her confused.

"Whatever." he said, following her into the dark teleportation void.

* * *

Another filthy place.

Another filthy place that held filthy, dark, painful memories. She glanced over at him, surprised to see his eyes wide. They began to walk into the decomposed building. He stumbled as they stepped in. Various markings on the wall quickly led Rachel to the conclusion that there were many explosions during that day. He slowly pulled open a door. It read 'NO.5' in huge metal numbers and letters. Rachel sighed to herself.

'How degrading. It seems that the human race has still not picked up the basics of respect...' her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door snapping off the hinge and falling. Her eyes went wide as she heard the soft scrape of metal against air. He gripped Blood Scythe tightly and slammed it into the wall.

She watched with sad eyes as he let more destruction fall to the building's weak defense. She stared silently as he continued on his rampage of blind fury. He continued to slash at everywhere. He then stopped at an old computer that seemed to be running. Staring at it he slowly began to search through the files, his gaze completely on the screen. He stopped, his hands shaking. He grabbed Blood Scythe again and slammed the computer fiercely, it breaking apart. He continued destroying again, until he finally collapsed on his knees.

"...wanted..." Rachel looked up.

"Pardon?"

"Is this what you wanted?!" she could hear the deep sadness in his words, yet said nothing.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT!" Rachel sighed.

"Why? I simply have nothing to say." She continued to stare at his back.

"Why?!" he choked out, surprising Rachel once more.

"Why?!" he repeated, turning to her. His face was full of tears, eyes red.

"Why do you want me to suffer so damn much?!" he continued to let out his tears, covering his face with his hand. She sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His body was shaking violently.

"Calm down Ragna." he scowled, tears still dripping down his face.

"How the hell should I calm down?!" she sighed again.

"Then cry." he looked up.

"What?" her hand caressed his cheek softly.

"The weight of the world is on your shoulders. You feel the need to carry every burden yourself, when you obviously shouldn't. The most you should have at least, is a shoulder to cry on." he stared at her, eyes widened then he turned back around, staring at the ground.

"Start when ever you feel like." the moment those words left her lips, he continued to sorrowfully mourn. The soft gasp and chokes in between were just enough to let her know that this was exactly what he needed.

The day ended with the two creating a strange, yet strong bond.


End file.
